1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of varying orientation biaxially.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors are connected between electronic products or to inner parts of electronic products to transmit signal therebetween or therefrom. Conventional electrical connectors usually have a housing and a terminal connector. The terminal connector is connected with one end of the housing for mating with other electrical connector. A transmission line is connected with another end of the housing and is covered by an insulating sheath. A junction portion between the transmission line and the housing is wrapped up by a flexible material so that the electrical connectors, when in use, can be plugged in connectors of electronic products for signal transmission.
An electronic device usually has various connectors mounted at one place of the device to collectively provide interfaces satisfying multiple communication protocols. However, when multiple electrical connectors are plugged in corresponding connectors of an electronic product at the same time, mutual conflict may arise and not all of the electrical connectors can be smoothly and respectively plugged in the intended sockets. Such drawback causes operational inconvenience.